freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Warclient - jak grać
To jest uaktualnienie (napisane przez Fraktik) przewodnika dla wersji multiplayer, które uwzględnia zmiany w "standardowej" taktyce FreeCiv z lat 2006-2007. Odwiedź A Succinct Guide to 2.08 aby znaleźć poprzedni (nie tak aktualny) przewodnik, możesz tam znaleźć wiele przydatnych informacji. Ten artykuł przyda się głównie tym, co są dobrzy w grze przeciwko AI, a zaczynają grę w trybie multiplayer. Ten przewodnik jest do War client/War server (z kilku powodów powinienieś zobaczyć równiesz wprowadzającego nieco modyfikacji klienta -- PepClient). Klient wprowadza wiele zmian do gry Freeciv, a najważniejszą jest "eksperimentalne" dochód z karawan (wewnętrzne szlaki handlowe dają taki sam dochód jak zagraniczne). Zobacz the list of multiplayer-tuned settings W skrócie 10 miast, handel, szlaki handlowe z karawanami, republika, targowisko, przystań Ścieżka rozwoju [] -> opcjonalne {} -> bez zdefiniowanego porządku Na początek: '' Monarchia - Handel - Republika - Kartografia - Podróże morski - {Bank - Konstrukcja} - Demokracja - Higiena - Ekonomia - Uprzemysłowienie - {Lot - Taktyka - Amfibie} '' Później: * '' Miniaturyzacja - Komputery - Energia atomowa - Stealth - Combined Arms - Rocketry - Labor Union '' lub * '' Radio - Rakiety - Combined Arms - Miniaturyzacja - Union - Komputery - Energia atomowa - Stealth '' Podstawowa strategia Na starcie, Potrzebujesz znaleźć dobre miejsce na stolice bo decyduje to o stopniu produkcji naukowej w kolejnych miastach. Wszystkie miasta położone w odległości ~3 płytek (przekątne liczone jako jeden krok) od stolicy mają możliwość uzyskania dwóch punktów nauki jeśli posiadają 3 punkty handlu. Prawie wszystkie inne miasta dostaną 1 punkt nauki na turę (chyba że masz 0 handlu). A więc dobrze jest mieć stolicę, która może dostarczy 2-3 punkty nauki and i dwa inne miasta dające 2 punkty. Jednakże dla pierwszych trzech miast które wybudujesz jest zalecane staranie się o szybki wzrost i dobrą produkcję. Dobrze jeśli możesz to wszystko miastom zapewnić. Jednak jeśli trzeba decydować co wybrać, ja preferuję wybór lepszego wzrostu i produkcji w moich pierwszych trzech miastach, jednocześnie uzyskując 5 pkt. na turę. Możesz oczywiście wybrać inną strategię. Ustaw podatki na 60% nauki, cel na handel. większość miast musi mieć dostęp do morza, najlepiej obok wielorybów lub ryb. Zazwyczaj miasto dostarcza +2 żywności, +2 tarczek i +1 nauki. Dodatkowe punkty to zaleta. Najlepszymi lokacjami na miasta są wystające krawędzie wysp, ponieważ potrzebujesz dużo morza, aby się rozrosły. Zaleca się wybudowanie dwóch wewnętrznych miast, w tym jedno z dostępem do morza( do budowania trireme. Użyj robotników do budowy dróg łączących miasta (również te przyszłe, aby osadnicy poruszali się szybciej). Rozprosz explorers w swoim mieście aby przyspieszyć produkcję osadników (gdy odkryjesz całą wyspę). Jeśli miasto wzrośnie do rozmiaru 2, kup osadników. Kupuj ich dopóki nie zapełnisz wyspy (około 7-10 przybrzeżnych miast). Jak tylko odkryjesz Handel, nowym celem powinna być Republika. Ustaw podatki na 60% i naukę na 40%, i kupuj karawany jak szalony. Każde miasto może mieć 4 szlaki handlowe, lecz ty potrzebujesz wyłącznie szlaków handlowych w nadbrzeżnych miastach. Miasta muszą być oddalone od siebie o co najmniej 9 płytek (ustawienia można zmienić i jest często 8 dla gier online - wpisz /help trademin żeby to zmienić). W tym przypadku, przekątne liczą się jako 2. Możesz użyć Pepclient-a aby ułatwić handel, sprawdź poniżej aby dowiedzieć się więcej. Kiedy uzyskasz dostęp do republiki, przeprowadź rewolucję (postaraj się rozpocząć rewolucję po dwóch turach od uzyskania republiki; mądre użycie karawan jest kluczem - with exp. traderoute settings you get about 50 science every time a caravan arrives). Od teraz celem naukowym są podróże morskie. Od razu po zmianie ustroju, ponownie zwiększ podatki na złoto (tak, by wynosiły 80%) i buduj targowiska, zamiast karawan. Wybuduj też jedną lub dwie trireme, by zbadać wody przylądowe. W okolicach tury 48-50 (1600BC) powinieneś mieć kilka miast o wielkości 3. Nie czekaj, aż wszystkie miasta uzyskają taką wielkość i duży handel, lecz wybuduj porty i targowiska, ustal bogactwo na poziomie 20-30% i rozpocznij świętowanie w swoich miastach(set +1 food and keep celebrating). Try buying marketplaces first, however several cities will not start rapturing without harbours. Try to continue rapturing as smoothly as possible. You will need to learn Construction, Banking, Sanitation, Economics and Democracy (the order may vary, the key is getting Aqueducts and Sewer Systems in proper time, and Marketplaces, Banks and Stock Exchange as soon as possible). Build Libraries after Banks and Universities after Stock Exchanges, switch to Democracy when it's available. Tax should be maintained at 70-80%, but you sometimes will change the science to 70% (to get several techs faster). Continue rapturing until your cities are size 16-20. Usually temples, coloseums, courthouses and cathedrals are useless as the Marketplace, Bank and Stockexchange together will generate enough luxury. Your development may vary from this point. One good idea is to learn Industrialization fast and use transports for scouting the area around your island. Use marines to rush on your weak enemies. To raise your war potential, learn Tactics (Barracks II, Alpines for protection, Cavalries to conquer enemy lands or beat back early attacks on your island), Combustion (use submarines to protect your waters or dominate enemy water space), Flight (Fighters). (more words on late techs needed there) Notes Sometimes monarchy first and then trade is optimal (pisto). Most players are going straight to Trade and Republic is next in queue... It depends on how much science you can get early in the game (can you build 4 or 5 cities with 2 science?). Estimated time to research trade should be ~2000 - 2300 so you reach being in republic ~1850. So you can get all your cities to size 3 till 1500-1650. Before you discover Trade, build only settlers in your cities, add warriors first (if the city would build a settler next turn, but you don't need any) and disband them later for caravans. Or use the settlers (especially from less important (= inland) cities ) to grow some cities on the seaside, which are smaller than 3 by the time you want to start the rapture. By rapture time vote for a longer timeout if you need it, timeout is usually about 60 or more at such a phase (/set timeout 100). It is good help to set a special rapture cma which has +1 food and the celebrate button pressed. You should try to get Marketplaces, Harbours and (if you can) Banks before size 8. At size 8 buy Aqueducts. Afterwards finish cities with Banks. Remember to only buy Harbours when you need them as you can use the money for the other improvements. Especially as buying a Marketplace or Bank when a city stopped celebrating but has food, makes it grow. At size 10 you need libraries and research democracy, if you want, or sanitation if you want to keep playing in republic. Rememeber that you'll get less science in republic than in democracy because of corruption, but you can be faster with first techs and sometimes that is very good. If you switch to democracy, you can set a special cma with -20 food and max gold or max science for one turn, but remember to make the cities happy again in the following turn, so they don't loose population and that they will continue in rapture when you have democracy. After you are finished the rapture phase (size of your cities are between 20-23 or you start a fight with others), you can sell your sewer systems and aqueducts. In last part of the game (in attack or defense) with nothing to research, it is useful to change your government to fanaticism (no unhappiness and more production). Technical issues: --This section should be moved to Warclient IMHO --LXj 08:36, 10 May 2007 (UTC) For better control of game, use the ' PepClient: Warclient ''How to do Trade routes and sending caravans in Pepclient: When all your cities are built, select the cities you want to have traderoutes. Either right click, drag your mouse over all your cities and then unselect inland cities with left click and then press '''Shift-A or hold Shift-A + click on each city you want traderoutes for individually. Then press Ctrl-T to see your suggested traderoutes. Make sure the action upon arrival in WarClient menu for Cravans is set to make traderoute. When caravans are built, press Ctrl-J to auto-send them (Ctrl H in older versions). Or press J''' to choose a city to trade with. When you are done trading, you can press '''Ctrl-T again to hide the traderoutes. How to do multi selection in PepClient: Use Shift-C to make a multi selection. You can use Shift-F2 to change the option to units of the same type on the same tile or Shift-F3 for units of the same type on the same continent and there are many other options which you can see under the multi selection menu. You can set the filters to exclude fortified units or sentried units, and many other options are available. How to use delayed go-to in PepClient: Select the units you want to send (maybe using multi selection) and then hold Z''' and click on the destination ('''Ctrl-Z for paradrops and nuke attacks) either press Y''' to start the go-to or choose a time when the go-to should be executed from the menu (like at the end of the turn or at the start of the next turn) For delayed airlifting, add all cities with airports to the airlift queue ('''Shift-Ctrl-Z) select the unit type in the menu or use the keyboard shortcut listed in the menu and then select the destination with Ctrl-Y. It is possible to add lots of actions to the delayed goto, so that you can make your planes attack, a paradrop, an airlift and the planes move into the city all in one go. To learn more about CMA (city management agent) In your client click on Help an then City Management.... In those help sections there is also lots of other information that might be helpful to you. If you hate messages like: 11:18:43 PepClient: Saved settings to file C:\Program_Files\Freeciv-2.0.9-gtk2-engOnly/.pepsettings'' in your Chat, then open Menu/Game/''PepClient Settings'', go to on tab Main and set Save settings all the x turns on "0". Try Ctrl+A to set your units to autoattack mode. Look over all the menus to familiarize yourself with the keyboard shortcuts. Commands by keyboard -- RTFM Server commands. Warclient-specific things should be noted on Warclient page--LXj 08:36, 10 May 2007 (UTC) * Commands available for all connections: /help : give you help about commands or settings /explain : same as /help, but only about settings /list players: give the list of the players /list connections: give the list of the established connections /list teams: give the list of the teams /list ignore: give the list of your ignored connection patterns (to ignore a user in the chat for example) /list maps: give the list of the available maps /list rulesets: give the list of the available rulesets /show: give the list of the settings, you can used the arguments: all, vital, situational, rare, changed, /observe player-name: observe a player /take player-name: take a player /detach: detach yourself from a player /ignore type=: ignore a connection pattern, for example a user (/ignore this_user) /unignore : remove a pattern of your ignoring list. * Other commands: /vote yes (or 'no') /set timeout 30 (delay for one turn - there will be initiated a vote to change timeout) end if is decided... /sc (/score) /met anything (/metamessage - set comment of internet server) /wall popUp window for all connected players /team ' '/create NAME (AI player) (how to destroy it? :-/ ) /aitoggle name /hard NAME change IQ of AI ;-) (easy--hard) /away ' (turn on AI) cut ? '/timeoutincrease and: ctrl-alt-rclick for input of coordinates from map full list of commands Special ThX to: LXj ''Pablo z Hradce ''Pisto ''Forza ''Sigilium ''gn and especially to warclient team, which made Warclient and PepClient ''Yaro, Book and Pepeto and some other hard players... (this was my teachers for last 3 days, so this is (almost :) ) whole their's wisdom, which they give me!) by --fraktik 19:55, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Category:Polish